Ayudame a olvidar
by VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1
Summary: Amu conoce a Kaito, se hacen amigos, pasa el tiempo y se enamoran, pero hay un problema: los padres de Amu se oponen a eso. Ellos deciden separarse, Amu cae en depresion y en ese tiempo, conoce a...Ikuto. NOTA: Este fic no es mio, es de una amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Eto…hola. Ya regrese. Bueno antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este fic no es mío. Es de una amiga, que me pidió que lo subiera. Espero lo disfruten bueno, a leer. .**

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. Y los demás son de su invención.**

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Les voy a contar una historia, pero primero lo primero.

Me llamo Hinamori Amu, soy una chica como cualquiera, mi pelo es rosa, mis ojos ámbar, estoy en secundaria, voy en 2do grado y tengo 13 años.

Ahora si. Todo comenzó un día hermoso como cualquier otro. Mis padres necesitaban algo de la tienda y me enviaron a mí. Pero para mi mala suerte, el dinero que me dio mi mamá, no me alcanzo. Un muchacho que estaba detrás de mi, pago el dinero faltante. Me voltee y le di las gracias. Cuando salí de la tienda, el salió enseguida de mi. Me alcanzo e íbamos al mismo ritmo. Voltee a verlo y me fije en su aspecto. Tenía el pelo negro, ojos verdes y era de mi estatura. Tenía una cara tierna la verdad. El volteo a verme y desvié la mirada. Me puse muy nerviosa de repente. Intente parecer normal, me enfrente a mi nerviosismo y le pregunte:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El volteo con algo de indiferencia pero con una sonrisa algo coqueta que traicionaba su indiferencia.

-Oichi Kaito . ¿Y tú?

-Hinamori Amu-dije con voz temblorosa.

-¿En donde vives?

-en…-como íbamos llegando a ella, le señalé- aquí. ¿Y tú?

-a unas casas de aquí-me contesto pero ya no con indiferencia.

Le sonreí. _Que casualidad que viva cerca de mi casa_. También le pregunte:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

El me contesto:

-14 ¿Y tú?

-yo 13-le dije.

-wow. No pareces de 13 años-se expresó.

Me acompañó a la puerta de mi casa. Me despedí de el con un tímido beso en la mejilla. Kaito se quedo algo confundido pero no dijo nada. El día siguiente era sábado y mis papas me dejaron salir a pasear con mis amigos de mi cuadra. Tadase fue con nosotros y llevaba a una perrita blanca, tenia como 3 o 4 meses. Yo lo salude, para ser cortes. El sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Vino hacia mí y en ese momento me sentía nerviosa pero alegre. Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y yo enrojecí un poco.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto con ansiedad.

-pues nada-le conteste con media sonrisa.

-algo tienes ¿Verdad?-me pregunto.

-no, no tengo nada-le conteste normal, tranquila.

-no es cierto. Aunque llevo un día en conocerte, me preocupas.

-no te preocupes por mi-le dije.

El sonrió.

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario

No duden en decírmelo y yo se lo digo a mi amiga

Oigan hice un cambio aquí

Era primero Tadase en lugar de Kaito

Pero mejor lo cambie porque mejor lo va a poner en otra parte de la historia

Bueno

Dejen sus reviews

Por favor

Recuerden que son muy importantes

Bye

Se cuidan

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: cambie a Tadase por Kaito. No es ningún personaje se Shugo Chara pero me gusto ese nombre. **

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV **

Después de la interrogación de mis sentimientos, platicamos de su nacionalidad. Me conto que su bisabuela era español y su bisabuela francesa. Pero cuando hubo una guerra en Francia, sus bisabuelos se fueron a Kenia, África. Ahí tuvieron a su abuela. A ella le gustaba las aventuras extremas. En Kenia se metió a un equipo de football o algo parecido. Pero cuando empezaba lo bueno, alguien nos interrumpió. Como ya estaban cerca de nuestras casas, escuche que gritaron:

-Kaito, ven aquí-volteo y pareció reconocer la voz.

-ahorita vengo. No te muevas, espérame-me dijo.

-ok.

Fue con su abuela, tardo un poco y después regreso conmigo.

-listo, volví- me dijo.

-si, me doy cuenta.

Se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

-¿En donde íbamos?

-en el futbol o algo así ¿No?-le conteste con duda.

Se río de mí con una carcajada infantil.

-que excelente memoria tienes. Te cuento. Mi abuela era portera, era algo difícil ya que no jugaba con una pelota sino con un objeto de metal o con un coco, no me acuerdo bien. Era la mejor en esos tiempos pero cuando se fracturo las manos, dejo todo atrás.

En cuanto agache la cabeza, empezó a lloviznar, fue repentino, yo y Kaito nos levantamos y nos fuimos bajo el techo de una casa. Había viento, todos los niños que estaban por ahí, empezaron a gritar y a correr hacia sus casas. Kaito y yo nos empezamos a reír por las caras de los niños.

De repente, otra vez la voz de su abuela.

-Kaito, Kaito, ven aquí.

Nos vimos.

-ya no vamos a poder seguir hablando de tu abuela ¿Verdad?

-no te preocupes-me dijo- acompáñame a mi casa.

-de acuerdo-le dije.

Fuimos a su casa y conocí a su abuela. Era una señora muy simpática y amable.

Estuve un buen rato con ellos hasta que me fije en la hora que era.

-bueno, me tengo que ir-les dije, levantándome del sillón.

-bueno, por ultimo, dime en que escuela vas-me dijo Kaito mientras también se levantaba.

Me despedí de su abuela y salimos.

-no me respondiste mi pregunta-me dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-voy en la academia Seijo-le dije-¿Y tú?

-en la Academia Chinjutsi-me respondió.

-bueno, ya es hora de que entre-le dije.

Nos despedimos y lo vi alejarse. Entre en mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté. Me quede un buen rato pensando en Kaito. Después, baje a la cocina y me prepare algo de comer. Me fui de regreso ami cuarto y ahí me comí lo que prepare. Cuando termine de comer, baje a dejar el plato y después me fui a bañar. Cuando termine, fui a mi cuarto y agarre mi mp3. Me dormí con el y soñé con Kaito. Que me abrazaba y me decía:  
-no puedo vivir sin ti-su voz sonó con amor.

Yo lo abrazaba y cuando empezábamos a acercarnos para darnos un beso… ¡Buu!

Me despertaron. Mi mama me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:

-es hora de levantarse, mi niña.

-déjame dormir 5 minutos mas.

Cuando me desperté, vi en mi reloj las 8:30 AM. Me levante, a pesar de ser domingo. Me aliste y baje. Mi mama tenia listo mi desayuno. Lo comí con mucha tranquilidad y después salí a dar un paseo. Me encontré con Kaito y los estuvimos platicando en un parque cercano a nuestras casas. Cuando empezó a cambiar el clima, Kaito y yo regresamos.

Nos despedimos y yo entre a mi casa.

Hola!

Bueno pasándome por aquí de nuevo

Lamento no haber actualizado pero me da flojera

Pasarlo de la libreta aquí

Bueno

Espero les guste el capi

Ya saben

Sugerencias, criticas, algo

Me lo dicen y yo se lo comunico a la autora

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Gracias por los reviews

Dice mi amiga que la inspiran

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV **

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y Kaito había cambiado su forma de comportarse conmigo: me protegía mucho, casi no me dejaba respirar. Era muy tierno conmigo, detallista y demás.

Un día, hicieron un festival en su escuela y me invito. Yo pedí permiso y fui con el. Todo el día estuvimos de puesto en puesto. Cuando anocheció, fuimos a bailar un poco. Cuando vi la hora, le dije:  
-ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-ah, de acuerdo. Te acompaño. No quiero que te vaya a pasar algo.

-no, estoy bien. Puedo irme sola.

-no, yo quiero acompañarte. De todos modos, me voy directo a mi casa.

-de acuerdo, vamos.

El me abrazo y yo a el, pero se puso frente a mi.

-Amu, te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es?

-mira, tu eres alguien muy bonita y gentil. Últimamente he sentido cosas que ni con nadie que conozco he sentido. Mi corazón no entiende y te iba a preguntar que si quieres ser mi novia. Es tu decisión pero si me dices que si, me harías la persona mas feliz del universo-sus palabras me llegaron al corazón.

Yo sentía lo mismo por el, así que le dije:

-wow. Es algo inesperado, peor si quiero ser tu novia, Kaito-le dije con felicidad.

Ya había pasado un mes que éramos novios y ahora era otra complicación: mis padres. La mama de el no sabia nada de nuestro noviazgo y si se enteraba, nos daba cuello a los dos. Obviamente mis padres tampoco sabían pero sospechaban.

Un día, mis padres hablaron y decidieron ya no dejarme salir con el. Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos. Después de una semana de no salir, el iba a mi cada a preguntarme si iba a salir pero yo no quería decirle la verdad, así que le mentía. Puras cosas le decía, que hoy no, que estoy castigada, que me dolía la cabeza, que tenia tarea; y el siempre se iba decepcionado.

Un día, me mandaron a la tienda. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, una muchacha salio de la casa de Kaito. Era muy bonita, alta, pelo lacio color castaño, ojos azules y ropa muy moderna.

Ella me llamo por mi nombre:

-Amu.

-mande.

-ten esta carta, te la manda mi hermano Kaito.

-ok. Gracias.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo seguí caminando. Cuando estaba a la mitad del camino para llegar a la tienda, me gano la curiosidad y abrí la carta que decía:

"_Hola, Mi amor,_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Oye no se que te pasa, ¿Qué ya no me quieres? ¿Qué ya no quieres ser mi novia?_

_Si es eso, no te preocupes, terminamos y ya, pero no me evites que me lastimas ¿OK?_

_Bueno, espero que me contestes la carta._

_Te amo,_

_Kaito"_

Yo rompí en llanto, no podía creer que el pensara que no lo quería. Era algo que era imposible.

Lo amaba sin pensarlo. Era el amor de mi vida.

Hola!

Todo el fic

Va a ser Amu POV

Porque asi lo decidio la autora

Se cuidan

Esperamos comentarios

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV **

Cuando llegue a la tienda, compre rápidamente y cuando regrese a mi casa, tenia la cara roja. Puse las cosas en la mesa, y me fui al baño. Al pasar 10 minutos mi mamá tocó la puerta y me dijo:

-¿Te sientes bien?

-si, mamá no te preocupes.

-ya sal, vamos a cenar.

-voy.

Cuando salí, mis padres me miraron la cara roja y como es obvio, me preguntaron:

-¿Qué tienes?

-nada, es que me entro algo a los ojos y me molesta.

No dijeron nada y comimos. Cuando terminamos, me fui a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente, pude por fin salir. Parecía extraño, cuando salí, sentí como si hubiera estado en prisión y me hubieran dejado libre hoy.

Cuando llegue con mi amiga Yaya, me abrazo como si nunca me hubiera visto. Como a los 20 minutos salio Kaito, muy triste como si estuviera frustrado de hacer todos los días lo mismo. Cuando voltee, sorpresa, venia hacia mí. Lo vi como llegaba con su mirada destrozada.

Yo rompí en llanto y corrí hacia el, lo abrace y el a mi muy fuerte, los dos nos vimos frente a frente y nos besamos.

Una satisfacción sentí al besarlo, maravillosa y después del beso, nos fuimos a caminar para platicar y no nos dejábamos de mirar uno al otro.

Al pasar unos minutos el me pregunto:

-¿Leíste la carta?

-si, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-por favor, no empecemos ¿OK?

-OK. ¿Me quieres?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-nomás.

-mira Kaito, yo se que han pasado muchas semanas, que no hemos estado juntos pero ahora no empieces ¿si? Pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? Te quiero mucho.

Como ya habíamos regresado entre a mi casa. Me dio un beso de despedida y entre.

Al día siguiente, tenia clases. Por fin se habían terminado las vacaciones. Vi a mis amigos y los abrace muy fuerte. El día se fue muy rápido-

Cuando llegue a mi casa, eran las 6:30 PM fui a la tienda. Iba bajando las escaleras, cuando vi a Kaito salir de su casa. Yo seguí caminando, el bajo rápidamente las escaleras. De repente, sentí un jalon hacia atrás. Era el, que me sostenía de mi brazo fuertemente.

-suéltame. Me lastimas-le dije.

-Amu, dime ¿Me amas?

Yo lo vi y de repente me vino un recuerdo. Era mi padre diciéndome que si se enteraba que tenía novio, me iba a mandar con mi abuela.

Reaccione rápidamente y cerré los ojos, de ellos broto una lagrima.

-Amu ¿Me quieres?

Yo empecé a llorar y le dije:

-no, no te quiero Kaito. Mira, yo se que tal vez piensas que jugué con tus sentimientos.

El agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar. Yo lo mire y le dije:  
-no, no llores, no hagas eso por favor.-y llore más-

El me dijo:

-te odio y nunca te perdonare.

Yo me le quede viendo.

-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no siento nada por el.

Kaito me soltó, como si mi brazo quemara y se fue.

Regrese a mi casa llorando y me fui hacia mi cuarto. Me acosté en la cama y no salí para nada.

Al día siguiente, mi mejor amiga, Rima, me pregunto:

-oye pareces muerta. ¿Qué tienes?

-nada.

-OK. Ahorita vengo-me lo dijo algo confundida.

Hola!  
Aquí esta otro capi

Cualquier comentario

Me lo dicen y yo se lo comunico a mi amiga

Bye

Se cuidan

Las quiero!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV **

-que estúpida, hice sentir mal a mi mejor amiga-dime para mis adentros.

Cuando salimos de la escuela, me llego un mensaje de mi mamá. Decía que no tardara mucho en regresar. Yo me despedí de mis amigos y llegue a mi casa.

-Amu, cámbiate vamos a ir a comer.

Yo no le hice mucho caso pero si hice lo que me dijo. Fuimos a comer y no toque mucho mi comida.

-¿Qué sucede Amu?-me pregunto mi papá.

-no nada, no me siento muy bien.

Regresamos a la casa y yo me puse a hacer la tarea.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la escuela, vi a mi amigo Kairi.

-oye ¿Por qué te peleaste con Rima?

-¿YO? No, no estoy peleada con Rima ni ella conmigo. ¿Por qué?

-es que dijo que estabas enojada y pensamos que era con ella.

-ah, no estoy enojada con ella.

En ese momento llegaron otras amigas. Toco el timbre y entramos a clases.

Al transcurso de 8 horas toco el último timbre. En cuanto llegue a mi casa, Yaya fue corriendo hacia mí y fatigada me dijo:

-Amu…Kaito….

-¿Kaito que?

-se fue.

-¿Qué?

-si esta mañana se fue.

-pero ¿Cómo?

-pues vino la mudanza y recogió todo y no se mas.

Yo empecé a llorar, fuimos a mi casa y me senté en el sillón. Yaya me abrazo y me dijo:

-no te preocupes yo voy a encontrar su dirección.

¡Hola!

¿Les gusto el capi?

Ya saben sugerencias para la autora

No duden en dármelas a mi y yo se las diré a ella

Bueno

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Gracias por los reviews

A mi amiga le gustan mucho

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

-no-le dije.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no me interesa a donde se haya ido-le conteste con indiferencia.

-bueno, es tu decisión.

-¿Me puedes dejar sola, por favor?

-ok. Bye Amu.

Cuando se fue, grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de que pare de gritar, puse mi música a todo volumen. Algunos vecinos quisieron que le bajara a la música, pero no hice caso. Al día siguiente mi mamá me dijo:

-Amu, me dijeron los vecinos que ayer tenias la música a todo volumen.

-si.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, Rima me pregunto:

-¿Qué tienes Amu?

-nada.

Cuando pasaron 2 horas y estábamos en receso, Rima me volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué tienes, Amu?

-nada, nada. Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

-ok. Amu has cambiado mucho, no te reconozco.

-déjame en paz.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, fui a hacer la tarea. Cuando terminé, me fui a dormir sin cenar, de lo triste que estaba.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, mi mamá me dijo:

-Amu, quiero hablar contigo. Mira hija, yo sé que últimamente no te pongo atención pero no quiero que te comportes así, por favor cambia.

-lo pensaré.

-Bye, te quiero.

¡Hola!  
¿Les gusto el cap.?

Mi amiga y yo esperamos que si

Bueno

Esperamos que pongan Reviews

Nos despedimos con un abrazo

Bye

Se cuidan

n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Cuando llegué a la escuela, ya por fin era viernes. Fui con Rima y le pedí perdón. Ella me abrazo y me perdono. Cuando entramos, la profesora Hino nos dijo:

-como ya saben, mañana se llevara a cabo el festival. Ya saben que pueden invitar a sus familiares y amigos.

Pasaron las horas y en el receso, Tadase se me acercó:

-oye ¿Vas a participar en el festival?

-no, no quise. ¿Y tú?

-tampoco. ¿Quieres que estemos mañana juntos?

-si, ya que.

-hey.

-era broma. Si, está bien.

Pasaron las horas y él se ofreció para acompañarme a mi casa. En el camino, pasamos a comprar algunas cosas y llegué a mi casa. Nos despedimos y entré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué a la escuela, Kairi se me acercó y me dijo:

-¿Lista para el festival?

-si.

-¿Invitaste a alguien?

-no, mis padres no iban a poder venir.

Al rato, Yamabuki Saaya se me acercó y me preguntó:

-¿Lista para el festival, Hinamori Amu?

-si.

Tocó el timbre y fuimos a nuestro salón para arreglar las últimas cosas que faltaban. Como la profesora no me asignó algo, salí al pasillo. Tadase estaba un poco alejado pero cuando vio que yo estaba sola fue hacia mí. Nuestro profesor de física, Nikaidou-sensei, venia detrás de él y lo entretuvo un poco más. Cuando llegó conmigo, me sonrió y dijo:

-¿Lista?

-si, ¿No vas a hacer nada en el festival?

-no, estoy libre. ¿Y tú?

-no, estoy igual que tú.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Algunos puestos ya están listos.

-de acuerdo.

Fuimos a lo que había sugerido y él, aunque yo le había dicho que no, me compró un a soda y un pedazo de pizza. Él se compró también una soda y el pedazo de pizza lo compartimos, ya que yo sola no me lo iba a acabar.

Nos sentamos en una banca y, después de terminar de comer, seguimos paseándonos por los demás puestos. Nos encontramos con Hatoba Yuuki, Rima y Kairi.

Ninguno de ellos se nos unió pero si platicamos un poco con ellos. Yamabuki Saaya, me miraba desde el puesto en el que estaba, algo molesta. Lo asumí porque a ella le gustaba Tadase. En todo día, estuvimos de puesto en puesto, como cuando fui al festival con Kaito. Mi corazón dolió algo pero me concentré en Tadase y mí alrededor.

-oye, ya se hizo tarde. Me tengo que ir-le dije a Tadase.

-te acompaño a tu casa, entonces.

-de acuerdo. Entonces hay que ir por nuestras cosas al salón.

Hicimos lo que dije y en el camino, Rima, Yamabuki Saaya y Hatoba Yuuki me detuvieron. Tadase se ofreció para traerme mis cosas del salón. Se lo agradecí y cuando entró en el edificio, ellas me preguntaron:

-¿Cómo te fue con Tadase?

Yamabuki Saaya sonreía, así que le pregunté

-¿A ti no te gusta Tadase?

-no, ¿Por qué?

Le expliqué y ella lo negó. Dijo que veía a otra persona. Tadase regresó y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

¡Hola!  
esperamos que les haya gustado

El capi

Creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir

Así que por favor

Dejen Reviews

Y gracias a las personas que dejan

Mi amiga se los agradece

Bye

Se cuidan


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Al día siguiente, cuando llegue a la escuela, Tadase y Kairi estaban en la entrada. Tadase se me acercó y me dijo:

-¿Te divertiste ayer?

-si, mucho-alguien le habló a Tadase y me dejó.

Al pasar unos minutos, algunos chicos nuevos llegaron. Eran guapísimos, pero sobre todo el que iba hasta atrás. Me miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír un poco de lado. Me quedé algo nerviosa por esa sonrisa. Ojala la volviera a ver. Al momento llegó Rima.

-hola Amu ¿Por qué tienes la boca semiabierta?

-porque es que acabo de ver a tres ángeles.

¿Qué? ¿Ángeles?

-si, ángeles.

Toco el timbre y entramos a clases. Cuando Yuzuki-sensei iba a empezar a dar su clase, el director Tsukasa toco la puerta. Hablaron un momento y tres chicos entraron después de la profesora. Vi al chico de hace rato y me sentí algo nerviosa. Uno, era alto, pelo azul zafiro, sus ojos igual y su aspecto era serio.

Otro, era un poco más bajo que el anterior, el pelo largo también azul zafiro, ojos color ámbar y su aspecto era amable.

El último, era de pelo café, ojos verdes y aspecto muy alegre.

Cuando los tres estaban frente al pizarrón, Yuzuki-sensei dijo:

-bueno chicos, bienvenidos a la Academia Seijo, yo soy Yuzuki-sensei y les doy matemáticas. Díganles algo a sus compañeros.

El de pelo café se adelanto un paso y dijo:

-hola, mi nombre es Souma Kukai. Gusto en conocerlos.

Algunas chicas soltaron grititos de alegría. Después, el de pelo azul zafiro dijo:

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Fujisaki Nageshiko. Espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Yo voltee a ver a todas y vi que Rima lo miraba diferente que a los otros 2.

Por ultimo, habló el más alto:

-mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Todo nos quedamos esperando a que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, Yuzuki-sensei dijo:

-bueno, sus lugares serán…-nos miró a todos-Souma, al lado de Hoshina. Levanta la mano-le indicó a Utau. Ella lo hizo y me miró sonriendo. Yo solo se la devolví- Fujisaki, al lado de…Mashiro y Tsukiyomi al lado de Hinamori. Levanten las dos la mano.

Nosotras nos miramos y lo hicimos. Tsukiyomi vino hacia mí y me miró un poco antes de sentarse a mi derecha.

La clase siguió y, cuando iba a tocar para el descanso, Tsukiyomi me dijo:

-se te cayó el lápiz.

Lo miré y le sonreí algo avergonzada.

-gracias, Tsukiyomi.

-de nada.

Toco y me acerque a Rima.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me preguntó.

-bien ¿Y a ti?

-hm…no me quejo-dijo con un tono que supe que no le molesto en nada.

Utau vino con nosotras.

-oigan ¿Y si les enseñamos la escuela?

-yo digo que otras van a poder hacer eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Le señale los 3 lugares donde estaban. Apenas si se les veía un cabello, todas las chicas del salón estaban rodeando a ellos. Pobres.

Utau y Rima se quedaron viendo eso con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

No se como le hicieron, pero los 3 salieron de esos círculos y vinieron con nosotras. Aunque, Tsukiyomi parecía venir algo obligado.

-oigan ¿Les molesta si estamos con ustedes?-nos preguntó Souma- ellas son asfixiantes.

-no, esta bien-dijo Utau.

-genial ¿Entonces nos enseñan la escuela?

-si.

-Yuzuki-sensei me dijo que quería que le ayudara con algo, luego los alcanzo-dijo Rima.

-yo te acompaño-dijo Fujisaki.

-como quieras-dijo ella con indiferencia, pero sabía que estaba contenta.

Ellos se fueron y solo quedamos Utau, Tsukiyomi, Souma y yo.

-bueno, hay que irnos ¿NO creen?-dijo Souma.

Nosotros asentimos y nos fuimos.

Utau iba hablando como loca con Souma, y yo iba detrás de ellos con Tsukiyomi. Entre nosotros había un silencio algo incomodo.

-oye Souma-le dije.

-dime Kukai.

-ok. Kukai ¿Te esta gustando la escuela?

-si, es muy bonita.

-oye-me dijo Tsukiyomi.

-¿M-Mande?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amu. ¿Por qué?

-curiosidad.

No volvimos a decir nada y el silencio se volvió a instalar incómodamente entre nosotros.

-oye-le dije. Pero en seguida me arrepentí.

-¿Qué?

-nada, olvídalo.

-no, ahora me dices.

-no es nada.

No dijo nada más y yo pensé que había ganado la discusión. Pero en un abrir de ojos, Tsukiyomi me tenía acorralada contra un árbol que, "casualmente" estaba por ahí.

-dime.

-no.

Acerco su cara demasiado a la mía. Mi cara cambio de color rápidamente.

-dime.

-no era nada importante. Olvídalo.

-nadie me dice que olvide algo.

-de verdad, no es nada.

-Amu…

-¡Hey ustedes dos!-grito Kukai-vénganse.

Tsukiyomi me miro y después se acerco a mi oído:

-no creas que se va a quedar así. Me lo debes.

Se alejo de mí y nos dirigimos a donde estaban ellos dos. Mientras nos acercábamos, me di cuenta de que Utau y Kukai se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de solo conocerse de un día. Y sin querer, lo dije en voz alta.

-lo que dices es verdad-me contesto Tsukiyomi.

-¿Entonces le gusta?

-al parecer, si. Nunca había encontrado una chica tan parecida a el.

Cuando llegamos, no nos hicieron caso y no nos quedo de otra más que platicar entre nosotros.

-oye-me dijo.

-¿M-Mande?

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir hace unos minutos?

-nada.

-dime-

-no-

-dime-

-no-

-no voy a decir nada.

-solo quería-ni siquiera se que le iba a decir. Así que le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente-¿Haz tenido novia?

-hm… ¿Así que te interesa saber de mi pasado?

-n-no, solo quiero platicar contigo-dije con mi cara roja.

-no te preocupes. No he tenido novia. Tienes el camino libre.

-no te pregunte por eso.

-aja.

-en serio-

-si, te creo-

-piensa lo que quieras-le dije algo molesta.

El timbre toco y nos regresamos al salón. Rima y Fujisaki estaban ahí, platicando. Nosotros nos burlamos un poco de ellos y después nuestros compañeros empezaron a llegar. Las chicas se empezaron a juntar alrededor de los chicos y, como nosotras estábamos con ellos, también nos rodearon. Natsuki-sensei llego y puso orden. Puso un trabajo en equipo y me toco con Tsukiyomi. Muchas chicas casi me asesinan pero seguí viva.

¡Hola!  
esperamos que les haya gustado

El capi

Por fin apareció Ikuto

Siempre estuve esperando este momento

Así que por favor

Dejen Reviews

Y gracias a las personas que dejan

Mi amiga se los agradece

Bye

Se cuidan


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora del receso. Ellos se volvieron a juntar con nosotras. Ellos traían un paquete; Kukai le ofreció a Utau y Nageshiko a Rima. Yo voltee a otro lado contrario a donde estaba Tsukiyomi.

-oye.

Voltee y frente a mi había un pan en forma de pez.

-come-

-no, gracias.

-no te pasa nada. Come.

Lo mire un momento antes de darle una pequeña mordida. Algo de su relleno me llego a mi boca. Chocolate. Cuando retiró el pan y vio mi mordidita, me miro de nuevo.

-no esta envenenado, mira-me dijo sonriendo antes de darle una mordida el. Mastico y después me dijo-¿Ves? Dale otra. ¿O prefieres que te dé de comer de boca a boca?

-n-no-le di otra mordida y cuando la vio, volvió a sonreír. De nuevo estaba esa hermosa sonrisa.

-no vas a darle mas grande ¿Verdad?

-no.

-bien-

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-vivimos Nageshiko, Kukai y yo juntos. Nageshiko nos cocina todos los días.

-oh.

Los otros 4 estaban muy adelante y nos llamaron para alcanzarlos, pero nosotros nos negamos. Seguimos platicando y al rato escuche que alguien me hablaba. Volteamos y vimos a Tadase.

-hola-le dije sonriendo.

-hola, Amu. ¿Quién es ese?-me pregunto señalando a Tsukiyomi.

-ah, el es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Es nuevo en la escuela.

-soy Hotori Tadase-se presento-gusto en conocerte.

-hm…

-lo que acabas de hacer es una grosería. Discúlpate-le dijo Tadase.

-no.

-discúlpate.

-no.

-Tadase, Tsukiyomi, cálmense-les dije.

-bien-dijo Tadase. Miro a Tsukiyomi-no te vuelvas a acercar a Amu.

-no me digas que hacer, además, Amu y yo nos llevamos muy bien-dijo mientras rodeaba mis hombros.

-no la toques.

-cálmense ustedes dos-le volví a decir.

Tadase vio a Ikuto y se fue. Yo también lo mire y le pregunte:

-¿Estas enojado?

-un poco.

-no te enojes conmigo. Y perdona a Tadase, entiéndelo, eres nuevo y como te estoy haciendo más caso a ti que a él.

-hm…no importa.

Toco el timbre y los dos regresamos al salón. En el camino me caí.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Tsukiyomi.

-si, me raspe algo la rodilla pero estoy bien.

Me levanto en brazos y me llevo a la enfermería. Me curo y regresamos al salón.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Hinamori-san?-me preguntó Kurumi-sensei.

-me caí y Tsukiyomi me ayudo.

Pasamos y la clase continúo. Cuando toco el último timbre, sentí como Ikuto me tocaba el hombro.

-no te vuelvas a caer-me dijo sonriendo.

-si, gracias Ikuto.

-¿Nos llamamos ahora por nuestros nombres?

-es que tu me dices Amu, así que…

El se rio y se fue con Fujisaki y Kukai. Utau y Rima se despidieron de mí y también se fueron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Ya había pasado un mes de todo esto. Ikuto me cito en un parque cerca de la escuela. Cuando llegue, al Kiosco donde nos íbamos a ver, escuche cerca un violín. Me dirigí hacia allá y vi a Ikuto tocando. Me quede un rato escuchando antes de que el dejara de tocar. Nos quedamos viendo antes de que el sonriera como siempre y viniera hacia mi.

-hey.

-hola.

-ven, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-solo ven.

Cuando estábamos caminando, Ikuto me pregunto:

-dime Amu ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Utau me dijo ayer que cuando entraron de vacaciones hace como un mes cambiaste mucho ¿Por qué, Amu?

-por problemas que tuve pero ¿Por qué piensas que fue por un novio?-con confusión le pregunte.

-porque para que alguien como tu cambie repentinamente, tiene que ser el acto de un hombre.

-es…es que no quiero hablar de eso.

-bueno, como quieras. No te voy a obligar a contarme.

-de acuerdo. Te lo contare. Eres muy persuasivo.

-de verdad, Amu, si no quieres decirme no hay problemas-me dijo mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

Eso me dio el valor suficiente para tomarle la mano y decirle con una sonrisa:

-de verdad, te lo diré por propia voluntad.

-bueno, como quieras.

Lo arrastre conmigo a una banca y compramos 2 helados de chocolate.

-mira, todo empezó hace como un mes y medio. Yo fui a la tienda y ahí conocí a un chico muy guapo y amable. Me faltaba dinero y el lo pago. Bueno, para no hacerte el cuento largo, el se enamoro de mi y viceversa, así que fuimos novios. Pero mis padres no querían que yo tuviera novio.

-y te corto.

-no, yo tuve que cortarlo, tuve que ser cruel con el.

-no te sientas culpable-me dijo mientras tallaba suavemente mi espalda.

-no te preocupes por mi, Ikuto-le dije mientras sonreía algo forzada. Mi sonrisa se esfumo y de mis ojos broto una lágrima.

-no llores, Amu-dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía y, cuando parecía que me iba a besar tomo mi mano y se la llevo a los labios.

-gracias, Ikuto por consolarme y ser mi amigo-le dije algo sonrojada.

Ikuto me miro un buen rato antes de levantarse y mirar hacia una dirección.

-ven, vamos a esa feria de allá.

Me levante y lo seguí. Cuando llegamos, yo estaba muy emocionada, por desgracia, Ikuto noto mi emoción.

-¿Qué nunca habías venido?

-si, pero nunca lo he disfrutado mucho.

Ikuto solo rio y compro nuestros boletos. Cuando entramos, mi primer impulso fue el de subirnos a los carritos chocones, pero preferí esperar a ver que decía Ikuto. Este me sonrió dándome a entender que podíamos hacer lo que yo quisiera. Lo arrastre hasta ahí y después de bajarnos, Ikuto me arrastro hasta un puesto de comida. Compro 2 sodas y 2 rebanadas de pizza. Nos sentamos a comer y después de un rato, Ikuto termino de comer pero yo no.

El espero un rato pero, al ver que tardaba mucho, se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-¿Te ayudo?-señaló el pedazo de pizza.

-seria una gran idea.

El se volvió a acercarse a mí, como hace rato. Tomo un extremo de la pizza y le dio una mordida. Nos la acabamos e Ikuto se me quedo viendo. Bajo la vista a otra parte de mi cara. Yo me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos mientras que el se seguía acercando a mi. De nuevo, parecía que me iba a besar pero ladeo levemente la cabeza y lamio la comisura de mis labios.

-tenias residuo de pizza-dijo cuando lo mire desconcertada.-ven vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

Me arrastro hasta allá y cuando estábamos arriba, Ikuto se volvió hacia mí. Yo me acosté un poco en el asiento.

-Amu.

-mande.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Qué cualidades y debilidades tengo y cuales te gustan de mi?-note algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-pues…eres lindo, guapo, amable, pervertido y…te quiero.

El se rio de mi.

-¿Entonces estas preparada para que te diga esto?

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-le pregunte nerviosa.

-Amu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-nervioso me pregunto Ikuto.

Yo me senté rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué? No, no es cierto-alterada mientras Ikuto me miraba fijamente.

-mira, nunca pensé que te ibas a poner así, mira desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste y ya no puedo soportar mi corazón, yo se que no es la manera de decirte pero **¡Te amo!** Y te amare siempre, Amu, en serio-triste y nervioso sonó su voz.

_Amu reacciona, Ikuto te ama y tu a el, no lo pierdas ni le rompas el corazón, por favor hazme caso, dile que si quieres ser su novia._ Mi consciencia no me dejo pensar con aquellas palabras.

Ok, ok, Ikuto. Espera un segundo.

El espero y me dijo:

-entonces ¿Qué dices? Mira, si no quieres no hay problema, ok, también…

-espera un poco-lo interrumpí-Ikuto, lo pensé bien y decidí que si quiero ser tu novia-yo le sonreí.

El me sonrío de regreso y me abrazo. Yo continúe abrazándolo. Cuando lo solté, me volví a poner igual que hace rato y el igual. Empezamos a platicar y no me pude contener, un impulso muy fuerte me incitaba a ver sus hermosos labios y yo sabia que el sentía lo mismo pero ignore esa sensación, pero el seguía pensando eso, ya no me dejaba de ver.

-¿Qué tienes, Ikuto? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-es que eres tan bonita.

-no digas eso porque me avergüenzo.

-ok, ok.

Cuando termino de hablar, Ikuto se me empezó a acercar a mí y volvía la mirada a sus ojos pero yo me acerque por igual. Cuando de repente, mis labios tocaron los suyos y nos empezamos a besar. Ese beso me recordó a Kaito. Así que reaccione rápidamente y me separe de el, poco a poco.

-wow nunca pensé que me besaras-le dije sorprendida.

-¡uf! Yo nunca había besado a alguien así.

-¿En serio?

-si.

-Ikuto ¿Tu tenias novia antes verdad?

-si, por desgracia.

-cuéntame.

-ok mira, fue hace como 5 meses exactamente en junio, yo fui a visitar a mis tías, ellas viven en un pequeño pueblo.

-¿Y Nageshiko y Kukai no fueron contigo?

-no yo solo con mi mama, ellos no les gusta ir, Nageshiko tiene alergia a las flores de ahí y Kukai estaba en un campamento, bueno te sigo contando.

-ok continua.

Nos bajamos de la rueda y nos fuimos al parque de ahí. Nos recostamos en el césped e Ikuto siguió.

-ok. Nos fuimos y llegamos a las 8:30 am mis tías nos abrazaron en cuanto nos vieron.

-que lindas.

-no te creas, son bien empalagosas, bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo, conoci a una chica linda.

-hm… ¿linda?

-no tan linda.

-no te creas Ikuto, sígueme platicando.

Me beso en la mejilla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

-bueno, bueno, sígueme platicando-emocionada le dije.

-ok, ella me empezó a enseñar el campo, después como a los 4 días la considere mi mejor amiga, mi mamá tuvo que ir a New York por algunos problemas familiares.

-¿Y tu no fuiste?-con curiosidad le pregunte.

-no, ella me dijo que era mejor que me quedara en el pueblo y yo acepté. Así que me fui a buscar a Izumi al lugar donde vivía.

-¿Y que paso? Dime, dime-emocionada le dije.

-calma, calma. Pensé que te ibas a molestar o sentir incomoda-confundido me dijo.

-pues te equivocaste.

-ok. Bueno te contaba, ella me había visto, así que cuando llegue a la puerta ella ya estaba afuera. Para no hacerte larga la historia, fuimos un rato a cabalgar y cuando llegamos a una cascada…

En eso, sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?-contesté-ah, hola mamá. ¿Qué? Estoy con un amigo. Si… ¡¿Qué? ¿Son las 10:30? No me di cuenta, si…voy para allá.

-¿Qué pasa?

-me debo ir.

-guau. Es muy tarde. Es mi culpa, no me di cuenta de la hora. Te acompaño.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Ikuto me dijo:

-bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Eh?

-Rima me dijo que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-oh, si es cierto.

-bueno, bye.

Se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla.

-descansa.

Al día siguiente, me despertó una claridad enorme. Salí de mi habitación sin cambiarme y vi a mis padres en el pasillo.

-feliz cumpleaños, Amu.

Como mis padres me habían organizado una pequeña fiesta, mis amigos empezaron a llegar a eso de las 2 pm.

En cuanto vi a Ikuto, fui hacia él. Todo en la fiesta estaba bien, hasta que vi a un invitado inesperado: Kaito. Yo estaba "bailando" con Ikuto y después Kaito llegó y lepidio a Ikuto mi mano. Este me miro, como pidiendo explicaciones antes de entregarle mi mano. Kaito la tomo y me sonrió.

-hola Amu ¿Cómo has estado?-me preguntó.

-pues ¿Cómo me veo? Bien ¿No?

Se empezó a reír.

-si, es cierto.

-no es por nada, ¿Pero que quieres, Kaito?-le pregunté con frialdad.

-pues solo vine a felicitarte-riéndose me dijo.

-ah, felicitarme. Bueno, gracias. Si es todo, con permiso-soltandome de el y dándome la vuelta para ir con mis amigos.

-¡No! ¡Amu espera!-nervioso me dijo.

Yo lo voltee a ver algo molesta.

¡¿Qué?-casi gritándole le pregunte.

Pero cuando me voltee a verlo, me besó. Yo lo empece a empujar pero cuando mas luchaba por separarme, mas me agarraba.

Después de dos segundos, me pude separar de él, cuando abri los ojos, pude percibir que todos nos miraban. Incluyendo a Ikuto, que se miraba furioso pero confundido. Yo me puse muy nerviosa pero me emepce a enfurecer bastatne que no pensé en lo que iba a hacer: le solte una cachetada a Kaaito y le dije muy enojada y ahora si gritando:

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡¿Entendiste?

Y me fui hacia un parque que había cerca de mi casa. Llegue a una banquita y ahí me sente. Me empece a sentir mal, ya que no quería darle una cachetada a Kaito, pero si no lo hacia, todos pensarían que eramos algo mas y no quería que mis padres se enteraran de lo nuestro.

Pero en realidad, me había gustado mucho el beso, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo de no besarlo.

Cuando de repente, siento que alguien me tocó el hombro.

Yo voltee rápidamente. Era Ikuto, un poco molesto y yo le dije:

-me asustaste-tocandome el pecho.

-ah, si no lo note-con indiferencia me contestó.

-no te creo nada, Ikuto.

-pues ¿Cómo quieres que no este molesto después de lo sucedido?-enojado me dijo.

-pero el me beso a la fuerza, no fui yo.

-yo lo se, Amu. Pero le respondiste al beso.

-explicate.

-si, le seguiste la corriente a el y eso no me pareció-enojado me dijo.

-pues ¿Qué querías que hiciera si no me soltaba para nada?

-le hubieras dicho que tenias novio-enojado me dijo.

-eso lo iba a decir, pero …-me quede callada y agache la mirada.

-¿Pero que?-agarrandome de los hombros y gritándome.

Pero cuando le iba a decir, llegó Kaito.

-ah, ahí estas ¿Quién es el?-me pregunto dudoso, mirando a Ikuto.

Este me solto y se puso al lado de mi.

-el es…el es…

-soy su novio-enojado lo dijo.

-¡¿Novio?-muy alterado dijo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

-si Kaito, el es mi novio.

-pero ¿Cómo paso?

-pues paso-le dijo Ikuto enojándose.

-estoy hablando con Amu, no contigo-enojado le respondió.

Ikuto se acerco a Kaito y Kaito a Ikuto, quedando frente a frente. Yo me quede muy asustada, ya que no quería que se pelearan.

-¿Te crees muy hombrecito?-le dijo Kaito a Ikuto.

-¿Quieres que te lo compruebe?-furioso le respondió.

-con que motivo ¿Eh?

-con el motivo de que besaste a mi novia a la fuerza y te voy a decir algo: si la vuelves a tocar, te mato ¿Entendiste? Te mato-señalándolo con un dedo.

-pues fíjate que Amu todavía me quiere-pegándole un manazo a su dedo para que lo quitara de su pecho. Cuando Ikuto le pega un puñetazo en la cara, Kaito se enderezó rápidamente furioso. Yo reaccione rápidamente y corrí para separarlos, pero para mi mala fortuna, el puñetazo que le iba a dar Kaito a Ikuto, se impactó en mí, tirándome al piso y dejándome inconsciente. Cuando caía escuche a Ikuto y a Kaito decir: "¡Amu, no!

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital yo le pregunte a la enfermera que me había pasado, ella me dijo:

-te desmayaste y cuando caíste te pegaste con una piedra fue algo leve no te preocupes te recuperaras muy pronto-con una sonrisa gentil me respondió.

-ok, muchas gracias-le dije sonriendo.

-estaré cerca por si me necesitas-dijo ella.

-esta bien, gracias. Ah, otra cosa, ¿Cuándo me podre ir?

-no te preocupes, mañana a mas tardar. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-no, gracias.

-ok, con permiso entonces.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me sentí mas tranquila pero a la vez inquieta, ya que no sabía nada de Kaito e Iluto. Cuando cerré los ojos, escuche que se abría la puerta, yo iba a abrir los ojos, pero espere un poco más. Por su olor, pude percibir que era Kaito. Escuche que cerró la puerta y deposito algo en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a mi cama. Yo me quede fingiendo que estaba dormida. El se puso al lado de mi cama y dijo:

-Amu, perdóname porque no era mi intención pegarte, quería pegarle a ese…-pero cortó la palabra.-lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de tu vida. Tú conseguiste a alguien que me reemplace. Mientras yo te sigo amando, así que adiós y te cuidas Amu-me dijo tocándome la mano y besándome los labios. Me broto una lagrima y quería abrir los ojos para detenerlo pero me dio miedo y porque amo con todas mis fuerzas a Ikuto y no quería lastimarlo, así que lo deje ir.

Al rato, llegaron mis padres, yo ya estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-si, mamá, estoy mejor.

Después de hablar con ellos un rato, mi mamá dijo:

-se me había olvidado. Hay una personita que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Así? ¿Quién es?

-un tal Ikuto. ¿Lo conoces?

-si, es mi…

-¿Tu que?

-mi amigo. ¿Le puedes hablar, por favor?

-claro que si.

Ella salió y le hablo. Cuando entro, me sonrió. Mi mamá y papá se fueron, pero antes de irse, mi papá le dijo a Ikuto:

-cuidadito con mi hija, los estaré vigilando, jovencito.

-papá, por favor-dije mientras sentía que enrojecía de la vergüenza.

Cuando mi papá salió, Ikuto me preguntó:

-¿Quién te trajo esas flores?-agarrando la tarjetita que venia.

No le quise decir la verdad porque se iba a poner furioso, así que le conteste:

-no se. Cuando me desperté, ya estaban ahí.-volteando a ver la tarjeta que tenia en la mano.

-¿Ya la leíste?-mientras lo decía, comenzó a abrirla.

-¡no!-le dije un poco alterada.

-¿Por qué no?

-no quiero que la leas tu.

-ok, está bien.

-dámela.

-porque… ¡ah!, ya entendí, es de Kaito ¿Verdad?-algo enojado porque no se lo dije.

-no, como eres, bueno no se.

-Amu, dime la verdad por favor-agarrándome la mano.

Empecé a llorar pero agarre fuerzas y me detuve.

-si, son de él.

-lo sabia, ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué regalando flores iba a arreglar las cosas?

-se fue.

-¿Qué?-sorprendido.

-si, ya se fue. Te dejo el camino libre-llorando le dije.

-que bien, pero no te ves feliz. Espera, lo sigues amando ¿Verdad?

-no lo se. No se, ya déjame ¿ok? Sabes, si vas a estar echándome en cara todo te voy a pedir que te vayas ¿Ok?-llorando le dije pero también un poco molesta.

-ok, ok, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te sientes?-sentándose al lado de mi.

-bien.

-sabes, perdón por todo esto, por lo que paso en la fiesta y ahora, es que no se que paso-

-no te preocupes.

Después, como a los 20 minutos, entra la enfermera y le dice a Ikuto:

-ok joven, se termino la hora de las visitas, así que con permiso.

-ok. Adiós, Amu-dijo mientras me besaba y se fue.

La enfermera sonrió:

-¿Es tu novio?-

-si.

-¿Y el otro muchacho?

-ah, Kaito. El es mi ex novio.

-ah, que bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Nasumi. Bueno, señorita Amu, será mejor que descanses. Nos veremos mañana.

Apagó las luces y yo caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente, me desperté por el sonido de movimiento junto a mí. Abrí los ojos y vi a Nasumi.

-buenos días, Amu. El doctor Hiroshi ya te dio de alta, ya te puedes ir.

Y en eso, entra el doctor.

-escuche que hablaban de mi-riéndose dijo.

-ah, doctor, sólo le decía a Amu que ya podía retirarse.

-bueno, solo venia a entregarte tu ropa para que te puedas ir.

-ok, gracias.

Después de un rato, el doctor se fue y la enfermera se quedo conmigo para pasarme mi ropa. Luego ella también se fue. Yo salí del cuarto, mis padres e Ikuto estaban esperándome en unas sillas. Fui hacia ellos y me abrazaron. Cuando ya nos íbamos, Nasumi se me acerco y me dio el ramo de flores.

-se te había olvidado.

-gracias-le dije.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mis amigos estaban ahí. Los abracé y les pregunte:

-¿No fueron a la escuela?

-no, quiso faltar hoy-dijo Kukai.

-no, no es cierto, pedimos permiso para faltar-dijo Utau mientras golpeaba levemente a Kukai en el hombro.

-¿Pero como fue que se los dieron?

-acuérdate que hoy hay una junta bastante larga de maestros, así que nos dejaron irnos-explicó Nageshiko.

-bueno, yo ya me voy, mis padres ya llegaron por mi-dijo Rima.

-ok, gracias por venir-le dije.

-¿Nos vamos?-les preguntó Rima a los demás.

-si, adiós Amu-se despidieron todos mis amigos.

Cuando nos metimos de regreso a la casa, Ikuto les dijo a mis padres:

-señores, espere este momento para pedirles permiso para que su hija sea mi novia-nervioso les dijo.

-no te preocupes, Ikuto. Pero con una condición-dijo mi padre-que ninguno descuide sus estudios.

Ambos asentimos. Ikuto se despidió de mis padres y lo acompañe afuera.

-¿Tus padres saben que somos novios?

-no, pero no creo que les interese. No importa, Amu.

Yo lo mire un poco seria y el sonrió.

-nos vemos, Amu.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso lento mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondí a ese beso. Cuando lo rompimos, Ikuto sonrió y me dio un fugaz beso en la frente. Siguió caminando y se perdió de mi vista.

Al día siguiente, todos mis amigos me felicitaban por mi noviazgo con Ikuto y ahí empezó mi cuento de hadas otra vez. Se paso el día rápido. Mis amigos y yo fuimos a comer un helado. De ahí, fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque y después cada quien se fue a su casa. Claro que Ikuto siempre me acompañaba a la mía.

Y los siguientes días pasaron casi de la misma forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno, se que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto, asi que creo que solo me disculpare xD

Lo siento,

Bueno, también tengo que decirles que solo quedan dos capítulos mas xD

Se que han estado esperando mucho y pues solo para tres capítulos xD

Bueno, las dejo

Gracias por todos sus comentarios,

Son una gran ayuda para mi amiga n.n

Nos vemos


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

El jueves de esa semana, la profesora de arte nos dijo que debíamos organizar algo para nuestra fiesta de navidad. Era una costumbre en la escuela organizar una fiesta de navidad en cada salón, pero alguien propuso que se organizara una posada navideña con toda la escuela. Que hubiera números artísticos y esas cosas. La maestra fue a proponérselo al director y el aceptó. Dijo que podíamos invitar a gente de fuera si queríamos.

Tres semanas después, todo el grupo ensayaba los números artísticos. Serian tres números artísticos por cada grupo. Ikuto y yo bailábamos juntos en dos bailes. El tercero era una canción, pero solo unas cuantas personas del grupo iban a cantar. No soy muy buena bailarina, pero Ikuto si lo es, así que él me guiaba en cada paso que dábamos. Una semana antes de la posada, tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre que ropa llevar para combinar como grupo.

Después de que estuvimos buen rato discutiendo, decidimos llevar pantalón de mezclilla, blusa blanca y gorro navideño con bufanda roja.

Las clases eran algo irregulares porque teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, por eso el director decidió que solo tuviéramos las 3 primeras clases y el resto del día, estaríamos arreglando las cosas para la posada.

En la hora del receso, Ikuto, Kukai y Nageshiko decidieron traernos nuestra comida. Rima y Utau ya habían formalizado su relación con Nageshiko y Kukai, respectivamente. Cuando regresaron, Ikuto me besó suavemente, lo que ocasionó que Kukai dijera:

-Ikuto, deja eso para después, no estés dando espectáculo.

Yo enrojecí por el comentario, pero Ikuto solo se encogió de hombros y me dio mi comida.

Los días pasaron y la posada navideña llegó. Nuestros escenarios estaban en el teatro de la escuela y la gente comenzó a llegar. El teatro se llenó y todos detrás de bambalinas, estaba nervioso. Yo estaba muy nerviosa porque Ikuto y yo estábamos en la fila de enfrente al bailar y yo temía equivocarme.

-todo saldrá bien, Amu, tranquila-me decía Utau.

-lo único malo que puede pasar es que te equivoques y hagas que todos se descoordinen. O te puedes caer sobre el público si en una vuelta se te atora el pie. Muchas cosas malas pueden pasar-dijo Kukai mientras enumeraba todo lo que decía con la mano.

-gracias, Kukai, me siento mucho mejor-le reclamé mientras me recargaba en Ikuto.

-eres un idiota-dijo Utau mientras lo golpeaba.

Ikuto me abrazó y me dijo:

-todo saldrá bien. No dejare que cometas algún error. Tampoco dejare que te caigas. Solo tranquilízate y piensa que es un ensayo cualquiera.

Suspiré y asentí. Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, la maestra de arte nos llamo a todos y dijo:

-bien, después del grupo que esta cantando, siguen ustedes. Solo relájense y disfruten. Ustedes serán el último grupo que se presentara.

Nuestro turno llego y salimos al escenario. Yo mantenía la cabeza agachada porque las luces eran demasiado brillantes. Cuando nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, Ikuto me tomó de la cintura y se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído:

-todo esta bien.

La música comenzó y nosotros empezamos a bailar. Cuando sentía que me iba a equivocar, Ikuto apretaba un poco más mi cintura y me guiaba. Mire de reojo y vi que Utau y Rima lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Sonreí y me relajé. Sorpresivamente, pude bailar mucho mejor. Los dos números de baile terminaron y siguió el canto. Nosotros estábamos descansando mientras tomábamos agua en los camerinos cuando la maestra entró histérica.

-necesito un voluntario o voluntaria para tocar el piano. Nuestro pianista enfermó y llamó para decir que no podrá venir. ¿Alguien?

Ikuto se paró y dijo:

-yo podría tocar, aunque mi especialidad es violín y no se tocar mucho el piano.

La maestra lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron del camerino. Nosotros, curiosos por ver la interpretación de Ikuto, los seguimos. La maestra le dio a Ikuto unas partituras de la canción y él le dio una rápida revisada. Las colocó en su lugar y tomó asiento frente al piano. Cerró los ojos un momento, para después abrirlos y comenzar a tocar. Era una suave melodía, pero muy rítmica. Nosotros estábamos estupefactos. Ikuto tocaba como su hubiera practicado toda su vida y eso fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo. La canción termino y todos aplaudieron. El director llamó a los representantes de cada grupo para premiar a los tres mejores números artísticos de toda la escuela.

Ikuto llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice, Amu?

-no creí que tocaras tan bien. Dijiste que no sabias tocar muy bien el piano.

-bueno, esa canción era muy fácil. Además de que cuando era niño, solía tocarla mucho.

-era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-dije bromeando mientras me acercaba a darle un beso.

Ikuto sonrió y me besó. Nuestro grupo ganó 2do lugar por la canción interpretada por Ikuto. Después de esa premiación, hubo concurso de piñatas, en la cual no participamos. Cuando se terminó, el director anuncio que se nos daría una comida, para finalizar la posada navideña. Fuimos a la cafetería a recoger la comida y nosotros decidimos ir a sentarnos al pasto. Hacia frio afuera, pero aun así era mucho mejor que estar en la cafetería llena de gente. Comimos alegremente y después, cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Mientras Ikuto y yo nos dirigíamos a la salida, vi a lo lejos a Tadase. Él ya no me hablaba desde que supo que Ikuto era mi novio. No me preocupaba mucho en realidad.

No había sabido nada sobre Kaito en un mes desde lo que paso en el hospital. Cuando llegue a mi casa, me metí a bañar. Cuando salí, mi padre me dio una carta. Dijo que había llegado mientras me bañaba. Cuando la abrí, reconocí la letra de Kaito.

"_Amu:_

_Te mando esta carta para decirte que te sigo amando con todo mi corazón, y también para desearte feliz navidad y año nuevo. _

_Siempre te recordaré. A ver si en Italia consigo a alguien que pueda amar, como te amo a ti. _

_Nos veremos. Cuídate. _

_Atte. Kaito. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Ayúdame a olvidar**

**Amu POV**

Cuando termine de leer la pequeña carta de despedida de Kaito, me sentí mas tranquila ya que sabia donde estaba, en realidad me sentí muy feliz y de todo corazón le deseo que encuentre a su amor verdadero.

Guarde la carta en un cajón y me fui a la sala a ver una película. Mis padres estaban ahí y todos vimos una película. Mi padre decidió ordenar pizza para acompañar la película y cuando empezamos a verla, ya era bastante tarde, pero aun así vimos la película. Nos dormimos tarde, pero a ninguno nos importó. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, me metí a bañar. Cuando salí, vi que tenía un mensaje de Ikuto. Decía que iba a pasar por mí en media hora. Me arreglé lo más rápido que pude para tener tiempo de desayunar antes de que Ikuto llegara. Pero cuando baje, él ya estaba ahí. Cuando me vio, sonrió.

-Amu, invitamos a Ikuto a desayunar, espero no te moleste que tarden un poco mas en salir-dijo mi mamá sonriendo.

-no, está bien.

Ambos desayunamos en silencio y después, partimos. Mientras caminábamos, decidí decirle a Ikuto sobre la carta de Kaito.

-Ikuto, recibí una carta de Kaito.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-que me sigue amando.

-lo sabia-Ikuto se expresó con egoísmo.

-no te portes así, Ikuto, no seas como Tadase.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me comparas con ese niño?

-pues te estas comportando como uno.

-¿Qué?

-si, eres un grosero. No se porque creí que te interesaría. Me voy.

Di la vuelta y empecé a caminar furiosa, alejándome de el. Ikuto me dio alcance y me tomo de la cintura.

-no te enojes, Amu, es que no soporto ese nombre. Te prometo que ya no voy a decirte nada y dejare de ser tan temperamental.

-mejor prométetelo a ti mismo.

Ikuto rio y me dijo:

-¿Seguimos?

Accedí y nos fuimos a la plaza. Fuimos a comprar los regalos de navidad. Solo faltaban unos días y no sabia que darle a Ikuto. Elegimos los regalos para nuestros amigos e Ikuto me ayudo a elegir los regalos para mis padres. Después, me acompaño a comprarme ropa. Habíamos durado bastante tiempo haciendo las compras, así que decidimos ir a comer algo. Fuimos a un restaurante italiano y pedimos una lasaña para ambos. Comimos y después decidimos ir a pasear al parque. Cuando pasamos por una tienda, vi el regalo perfecto para Ikuto y me excusé diciendo que había visto el regalo perfecto para un tío. Era una esfera de nieve con un violín dentro. Le podías dar cuerda y sonaba una canción en violín. Ikuto se había quedado fuera de la tienda, así que no pudo verlo. Lo pagué y nos fuimos al parque.

Estábamos recostados sobre el pasto cuando Ikuto se paró y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una cajita dorada con un moño azul.

-ábrelo, Amu-dijo mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

Cuando la abrí, vi un pequeño collar plateado, tenía un corazón que se abría. Abrí el corazón y vi una foto sobre nosotros dos.

-no recordaba esta foto-dije mientras sonreía.

-Utau la tomó en la escuela.

-gracias-sonreí. Decidí que era tiempo de darle su regalo.-yo también tengo algo para ti.

Ikuto alzo una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. Busque la pequeña bolsita que contenía la esfera y se la entregué. Ikuto la abrió y sonrió cuando vio su contenido. Saco la esfera de nieve y le dio cuerda. La pequeña melodía sonó e Ikuto rio.

-así que a final de cuentas no era un regalo para tu tío.

Yo reí y me acerqué a besarlo. El se inclino sobre mí y nos besamos largamente. Cuando nos separamos, Ikuto decidió que era hora de llevarme a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas desde Kaito. Me sentí sin vida, perdida cuando él me dejo, pero ahora que amo a Ikuto, mi vida cambio totalmente, un giro de 360 grados.

Ikuto, Kukai y Nageshiko están aquí en mi casa con Rima y Utau. Ellos nos llevaran a una fiesta. Nosotras nos arreglamos mucho para impresionar a nuestros respectivos novios. Mis padres nos advirtieron que tuviéramos cuidado y que regresáramos temprano.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Ikuto nos entregó los boletos a todos. Era un ambiente divertido y muy prendido. Tenía música con DJ y toda la cosa. Como teníamos reservación de 6 personas, nos fuimos a acomodar antes que llegaran mas personas y nos quitaran nuestra mesa.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Kukai y Nageshiko invitaron a sus novias a bailar. Ikuto y yo nos quedamos en la mesa. Después de un rato, Ikuto me sacó a bailar, a pesar de todas mis protestas. Las otras chicas que estaban ahí, me miraron con mucha envidia mientras bailaba con Ikuto. Después de un rato, nos dio sed y fuimos a descansar. Como a las 10:30, decidimos buscar a nuestros amigos para irnos.

Fuimos a una tienda que estaba abierta para comprar algo para beber. Yo compre un jugo e Ikuto compro una soda para todos. Salimos de la tienda y vimos que unas personas nos seguían. Ikuto me tomo por la cintura y empezamos a caminar más rápido. Un muchacho alto, moreno y con una ropa extraña estaba frente a nosotros al doblar la esquina.

-disculpen, ¿Me podrían decir la hora?

-son las 11.

El muchacho se fue y nosotros seguimos caminando. Mis amigos decidieron irse en un taxi, pero Ikuto y yo seguimos caminando. Ikuto se veía molesto o angustiado.

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto?

-nada, hay que apresurarnos.

Cuando de repente, sujetan a Ikuto por el cuello, amenazándolo con una pistola. Yo estaba aterrada, era una sensación horrible.

-en el bolsillo de atrás tengo dinero. Tómenlo y déjenos en paz.

Eran 4 sujetos. Uno de ellos dijo:

-pero nos vas a tener que prestar a este biscocho por unas horas.

-déjenla en paz-gruñó Ikuto mientras intentaba soltarse.

-déjenme en paz, malditos-dije mientras intentaba soltarme de los tipos que me habían sujetado.

-¿Qué nos dijiste, zorra?-dijeron ellos mientras me zarandeaban del brazo.

-que me dejen en paz, malditos.

Un sujeto me abofeteó. Ikuto se enojo y dijo:

-déjenla, ya les di todo lo que tenia.

-pero queremos a esta jovencita.

-déjenla.

-bien, como quieras-dijo el señor mientras sacaba una pistola. Los demás sujetos me lanzaron contra la pared mientras se iban.

-¡NO!-grité yo- no lo hagan, por favor.

-cállate-dijo el señor-les dejare un recuerdo de mi.

Y le disparó a Ikuto. El cayó al suelo mientras yo me acercaba a el. Los sujetos desaparecieron y una señora se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Están bien?

-llame a una ambulancia-le dije entre sollozos.

Me hinqué junto a Ikuto y presionaba su abdomen para evitar que siguiera sangrando. La ambulancia llego rápidamente, al igual que la policía y lo subieron a una camilla. Fui con él y me curaron el pequeño raspón que tenia. El policía que había venido con nosotros, me pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, le pregunte a la enfermera:

-¿Va a estar bien?

-si, no se preocupe, pero necesito que se quede aquí.

Entraron a la sala de operaciones y yo me fui a la sala de espera. Decidí llamar a mis padres.

-¿Mama? Estoy en el hospital.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es que…-comencé a llorar.

-tranquila. Solo dinos en que hospital estas y vamos para allá.

Después de un rato, llegaron mis padres y mis amigos. Nageshiko se acerco a mí y me pregunto:

-¿Qué paso?

Nos sentamos y les platique a todos. Un doctor salió y me acerque a el.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta Ikuto?-todos estaban junto a mi.

-me duele tener que decirles esto, pero esta muy grave, perdió mucha sangre y ocupamos que 4 personas donen sangre.

-yo-dije sin pensar.

-yo-dijo Nageshiko y Kukai.

El doctor nos llevo a una sala, ahí estaban 2 enfermeras. Nos sacaron sangre para la prueba.

Ya después, el doctor otra vez llego y dijo:

-la única persona que puede donar es Amu.

-ok, pues vamos. No perdamos tiempo.

Cuando entre a la sala donde estaba Ikuto, me ganaron las ansias de llorar.

-¿Puedo estar tantito con el?

-si, pero rápido.

-Ikuto, te amo y si en necesario, te daré toda mi sangre-le dije mientras lo besaba.

-ya señorita.

-ok-soltándolo lentamente de las manos.

Me pusieron una bata y me recosté en la cama. El doctor me inserto tubos y oxigeno.

-te voy a poner un tranquilizante-me dijo.

-ok.

Cuando me inyecto, me empecé a quedar dormida. Después, ya no se que paso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentí unos dolores en las piernas y brazos cuando empecé a moverme. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y encontré un techo blanco. Gire un poco mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi a mi madre dormida en una silla. Voltee hacia la derecha y vi a Nageshiko y Rima ahí, dormidos. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi padre, Utau y Kukai. Cuando me vieron despierta, sonrieron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto mi padre.

-llamaré al doctor-dijo Kukai saliendo.

-bien-dije mientras parpadeaba lentamente. -¿Cómo esta Ikuto?

Mi padre no contesto inmediatamente y evitó mi mirada. Enseguida me preocupe. Utau no dijo nada, pero también parecía algo evasiva.

-Amu, sobre eso…

Pero no pudo seguir porque entró Kukai con el doctor.

-buen día Amu, ¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi.

-bien, ¿Dónde esta Ikuto?

-tranquila, necesito ver que tal estas primero.-me explicó mientras se acercaba a mi y tocaba mi frente.

-estoy bien, ya le dije. Quiero saber donde esta Ikuto.-mientras decía eso, retire la mano del doctor de mi frente.

-Amu, cálmate-me dijo mi padre.

Mi madre, Nageshiko y Rima ya habían despertado y me estaban mirando.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije preocupada mientras me sentaba.- ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?-mi tono de voz era cada vez mas alto.

-porque podrías haber esperado un poco más para saber que estoy bien-dijo la voz de Ikuto desde la puerta.

Todos se apartaron y vi a Ikuto recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a abrazarlo. Pero en el proceso, me sentí mareada. Ikuto me sostuvo y me abrazo contra él.

-creí que habías muerto-dije contra su pecho.

-tu me salvaste. Te debo la vida, Amu-dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y besaba mi pelo.

-eres un idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que me preocupara tanto por ti?-dije mientras la abrazaba más.

-discúlpame, para la próxima, te mandare un aviso para que te prepares.

-esperemos que no haya próxima-dije mientras me soltaba de él.

En algún momento, todos habían salido de la habitación y solo estábamos nosotros. Ikuto me condujo hacia la cama y ambos nos acostamos. Nos abrazamos y estuvimos así buen rato. Ikuto se veía mucho más pálido y tenía vendajes que salían de su cuello. Pero se veía sano. Eso era suficiente para mí.

Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el final,

Debo confesar que mi amiga había puesto un final triste y muy deprimente, pero perdió la hoja donde lo había escrito y pues yo cambie el final,

Estoy segura que definitivamente les gusta mas este que el que escribió mi amiga, n.n

Yo la quería matar cuando lei el final xD

Bueno,

Quiero agradecer en nombre de las dos, todo el apoyo que nos brindaron,

Mi amiga esta agradecida por todos sus comentarios

Yo también por supuesto n.n

Las dejo,

Nos veremos en otro fic n.n

Atte.

VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1


End file.
